Vudú
by Infinite'Siren
Summary: Estás volviéndome salvaje, desesperado y no sé cómo lo haces. Si esto es lo que tú llamas amor, me tienes ligado a ti. Comienzo a sentir tus garras hundiéndose bajo mi piel y es sólo con tu vudú que me tienes de vuelta a ti. UKxNyo!UK


**Disclaimer:** _Todos los derechos son exclusivamente de Hidekaz Himaruya._

 **Advertencia:** _Mención de nombres humanos._

 **N/A:** _Este fic es inspirado en la canción_ _ **"Voodoo"**_ _de Nick Jonas._

 **Pair:** _USxNyo!UK._

* * *

Alfred se levanta en medio de la noche sudando. Comienza a temblar y un dolor agudo acude a cada parte de su cuerpo, como garras perforando su piel, ignora por qué. El dolor comienza a agravarse provocando que comience a gritar. La mujer a su lado despierta. Sus cabellos oscuros caen sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo que coloca una mano sobre el pecho desnudo del americano.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—N- no —Alfred logra decir entrecortado.

El dolor pasa a ser como si un montón de agujas se clavaran en la piel y poco a poco continuaran su camino por el torso hasta llegar a su cerebro, provocándole una sensación de mareo y náuseas. Con dificultad trata de alcanzar el vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche sin éxito alguno, causando que el vaso caiga de su lugar y se estampe contra el suelo.

—Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

La mujer se levanta de inmediato buscando en el suelo su blusa de seda rosada. En ese instante, el teléfono de Alfred suena y ella atiende la llamada de inmediato sin detenerse a observar el número.

—¿Hola?

 _—¿Se encuentra Alfred?_ —una voz femenina suena al otro lado de la línea.

—Él no puede atender ahora, se encuentra en…

Alfred hace un ademán para pedir el teléfono. De inmediato lo lleva hasta su oído. Su mano izquierda estaba sobre su pecho que había comenzado a doler a casusa de las punzadas. Era como una especie sensación caliente que luego bajaba drásticamente hasta lo más frío y de nuevo a lo caliente, como si lava y el hielo corrieran debajo de su piel y se disputaran una pelea por saber quién tiene el mando. Alfred respira dolorosamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

 _—Inglaterra._

El dolor aumenta al pronunciar la nación su nombre. No puede evitar gritar y la mujer castaña se levanta en busca de su celular, maniobrando para llamar al 911 y vestirse para de inmediato correr a lado de Alfred y ayudarlo a colocarse la ropa.

La voz de Inglaterra suena más baja de lo normal, como aquella vez que la llamó para verse en un su casa y poner fin a la relación de ambos. Alfred no quería dejarla, pero había cientos de cosas que ella no merecía, por ejemplo que se acostara con otras cuando era imposible para ambos verse. En esa ocasión, y luego de una acalorada sesión de sexo, Inglaterra había estado atenta a sus palabras recostada sobre la cama con la delicada sábana de seda delineando su figura, a la manera en que sus labios se movían al articular cada frase, y sólo cuando mencionaba su nombre, sus ojos se despegaban de sus labios para ir a sus ojos. En medio de la oscuridad alumbrada por el farol de la acera, Alfred escuchaba su respiración. El verde que tenía en la mirada siempre parecía brillar en la oscuridad, pero en esa ocasión refulgía con otro verde, un verde que parecía tóxico e insano. Ella sólo pronunció una palabra durante esa noche con el mismo tono de voz que el que Alfred ahora escuchaba al otro lado de la línea y no volvió a saber de ella ni siquiera en las juntas, donde siempre se encargaba de que Escocia o Galés acudieran en su lugar.

—Iggy… —Alfred logra articular entrecortadamente antes de ahogar un gemido de dolor.

— _¿Sí?_ — su voz ha cambiado. Suena ansiosa y expectante.

—Ven.

— _Estaré ahí lo antes posible._

El teléfono es arrebatado de las manos del norteamericano por la chica castaña.

—Hola, soy Carry —dice ella con preocupación—. Por favor, seas quien seas, no lo fuerces a hablar. Alfred está en una ma…

La llamada es terminada. Carry observa el teléfono y en ese instante los paramédicos tocan la puerta principal. Alfred se queja aún más por el dolor en el pecho. Siente como si en cualquier momento el corazón le fuera a estallar y al mismo tiempo se estuviera congelando y quemando en una misma tanda.

Los paramédicos le inyectan algo y de la nada pierde el conocimiento. Lo último que sus ojos ven es una sonrisa tétrica y un par de ojos brillantes en la oscuridad.

* * *

Charlotte sale del sótano y arroja al sillón la capucha negra que utiliza en todas sus sesiones de brujería. Del primer escalón toma una maleta en la que caben perfectamente los atuendos necesarios para una semana. Al abrir la puerta principal de la gran mansión le recibe una gran lluvia que poco a poco se esfuma conforme sus pasos se dirigen al auto que le espera al bajar los escalones. El automóvil negro en medio de la tarde le espera como carroza fúnebre para llevarla al aeropuerto, donde el avión privado está esperando por ella para cruzar el océano al continente americano.

Durante el vuelo mantiene su atención dentro de su bolsa y entre ella busca las múltiples agujas de tejer que utiliza para distraerse durante los viajes. No parece ser demasiado largo ni tedioso, pero las agujas tienen muchas utilidades.

Cuando llega al aeropuerto de Nueva York, se dirige a los sanitarios de mujeres y de su bolso saca el teléfono, marcando la línea directa de Alfred. El timbre suena dos veces y una mujer atiende. La voz un poco más gruesa que la de ella, pero aún femenina. Charlotte la dibuja en el aire. Cabello castaño, alta, figura delgada, veinticinco años. Una chica que fácilmente puede ser una modelo de _Victoria's Secret_. La sangre dentro de sus venas comienza a hervir.

 _—¿Hola?_

—¿Se encuentra Alfred? —su voz suena dura al enfrentarse con la de la chica. Finge el acento americano.

— _Él no puede atender ahora, se encuentra en…_

Sus cejas se fruncen con brusquedad y fruñe ante la negativa; entre su mano libre retuerce sus guantes de encaje negros y escucha como al otro lado de la línea Alfred suelta un grito de desesperación.

 _—¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?_

 _—_ Inglaterra.

Alfred deja escapar otro quejido y ante su voz, Charlotte suelta el agarre de sus guantes.

— _Iggy…_ —Charlotte encuentra el dolor en la voz del norteamericano.

—¿Sí? —la inglesa comienza a caminar fuera del baño. El ajetreo del aeropuerto ha bajado y no hay ruido que represente una amenaza para su llamada

— _Ven._

—Estaré ahí lo antes posible.

Escucha que el teléfono cae, pues la voz del menor suena algo lejana con lo quejidos de dolor.

— _Hola, soy Carry_ —dice la mujer al otro lado con preocupación—. _Por favor, seas quien seas, no lo fuerces a hablar. Alfred está en una ma…_

Charlotte cuelga la llamada. No está interesada en escuchar palabras que tan pronto como entran por su oído van a verse desvanecidas en el aire. Una persona le da aviso de que fuera del aeropuerto hay un coche esperando por ella cuando se acercó a pedir un taxi.

—Por favor, ¿podríamos hacer la desviación al _Belleuve Hospital Center_? —pide una vez que ha subido al auto.

—Por supuesto

Inglaterra revisa su bolso. Dentro permanecen las agujas, el _crochet_ que hace, así como su teléfono y algunas cosas personales. Nada dentro de su bolso ha sido extraviado. Pone la vista en la carretera mientras el conductor comienza a hablar de su día y de cómo se encuentra la gente luego de un juego de fútbol, excepto que a ella no le interesa y finge cansancio. El conductor lo nota, se disculpa y continúa el trayecto en silencio.

* * *

Los médicos dentro de la sala buscan por todos lados el origen del dolor del norteamericano. El dolor ha aumentado desde que habló con Charlotte, quizás el esfuerzo puesto en emitir las palabras han causado que el pecho le ardiera aún más de lo que antes ardía. Su temperatura está cuatro grados debajo y por encima de lo normal, pero no es motivo para los dolores en el pecho ni los constantes mareos y náuseas, así como tampoco explica la sensación de garras arrancando la carne de sus huesos. Unos cuantos moratones han aparecido a lo largo de sus brazos y su pecho tiene dibujadas las venas en tonalidades moradas y azules en su recorrido a su corazón.

Fuera de la sala, Carry espera a que alguien pregunte por él. Alfred no es novio suyo, pero se ha acostado con él en unas cuantas ocasiones, especialmente cuando su novia formal no se encontraba en el país. Ha intentado llamar a algunas personas como Francis, Matthew y el contacto de alguien a quien sólo tiene como _Motherland_ , quien ella interpreta se trata de su madre, pero nadie atiende la línea. Muy por el contrario, todos parecen rechazar la llamada.

Por el pasillo, el sonido de tacones resonando se hace presente, lo que hace que Carry levante la vista encontrándose con una mujer. El cabello rubio cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros, el vestido negro entallado y el _blazer_ color hueso que reposa en su antebrazo izquierdo y el bolso de mano y guantes sobre el mismo lado le dicen a Carry que se trata de una mujer de alta sociedad. Sus ojos verdes analizan todo a su alrededor. Carry piensa que la ha visto antes por la manera en que camina y que impone su presencia en el hospital.

La inglesa se aproxima directamente hacia donde Carry se encuentra y le dirige una mirada de soslayo, sentándose a su lado. Charlotte cruza las piernas con cuidado.

—¿Carry? —su voz es bonita y ronca. Tiene acento que la norteamericana no ha logrado aún identificar.

—Sí, ¿conoces a Alfred?

—Soy Charlotte Kirkland.

Carry abre la boca con sorpresa y una expresión de terror y remordimiento se pinta sobre su rostro, a lo que Charlotte le toma de cero a nada de importancia. Justo está por hablar cuando un médico sale de la habitación y la bretona aprovecha para pasar a donde se encuentra Alfred. El dolor está impreso en sus expresiones. Las máquinas conectadas mantienen al tanto a los doctores sobre los signos vitales del paciente.

Alfred abre los ojos en medio del dolor.

—¿Charlotte?

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—Pero… tú…

—Estaba en camino hacia acá cuando llamé. Quise saber cómo estabas y cuando escuché cómo te quejabas… Bueno… aquí estoy.

Alfred siente una punzada aún más fuerte en el pecho que hace que se levante de la cama. Charlotte suelta sus cosas sobre el sofá blanco y se aproxima a él. Sus manos suaves se posan en su pecho y le ayuda a recostarse aun en contra de su voluntad. Al simple tacto con sus manos, el dolor disminuye en su cabeza.

—Los doctores no saben qué está mal conmigo y tampoco saben de alguna enfermedad que involucre estos síntomas —el miedo inunda los ojos azules del menor—. Lotty, estoy realmente asustado —su mano busca impaciente la mano de la británica.

—No hay nada que temer. Estoy aquí.

Charlotte escucha el sonido de los pasos de la norteamericana entrando al cuarto cuando Alfred dio otro alarido estruendoso de dolor. Inglaterra se inclina hacia él y deposita un beso delicado sobre su frente, observando que Alfred cierra los ojos de forma automática a su acción. Ella sonríe dentro de sí.

Alfred abre los ojos y se separa delicadamente de la inglesa, observándola con sorpresa. El dolor ha abandonado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero Charlotte parece no entender nada de lo que le sucede, pues sus bonitas facciones están contraídas en una expresión de confusión. Sus ojos azules pasan directamente a Carry, que espera en el marco de la puerta y su tez se vuelve aún más pálida.

—Charlotte…

— _It's all right, everything is okay_ —Charlotte se inclina nuevamente y deposita otro beso en su frente—. Recupérate y hablare…

—Señorita, ¿quién le ha dado acceso a la habitación? El paciente se encuentra en un estado crítico.

Inglaterra se gira y se encuentra con un médico. Sus ojos la observan de pies a cabeza y pensando en si ha visto a la mujer antes pero resuelve que es otro familiar.

—Lo lamento, me preocupé mucho y no pude evitar entrar. Esperaré afuera.

—No, por favor, quédate —Alfred entrelaza sus dedos a los de Charlotte y suplica con la mirada. Ella se mantiene a su lado.

—Necesitamos revisarlo.

—Es que me siento mejor.

La voz de Alfred contraria al doctor. Antes entrecortada por el dolor y los labios partidos y secos ahora parecen no presentar ningún tipo de cambio, como si nada nunca hubiese pasado. El médico sale del cuarto con prisa para dar aviso a sus demás colegas del extrañísimo caso, dejando a los dos norteamericanos y a la británica dentro del lugar.

* * *

Luego de tres días de intervalos de dolor intenso y una disminución de éste, Alfred siente que está a punto de morir. Los médicos aún no han podido identificar su enfermedad. Inglaterra y Carry no se han movido del hospital y cada que la inglesa sale para ir a ducharse y volver nuevamente, lo hace tan rápido que parece que sólo ha pestañeado para verla limpia y con otro atuendo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —su voz le trae de vuelta a la realidad luego de que le han inyectado una buena cantidad de morfina para calmar el dolor inexplicable.

—Si muero, Lotty…

—Oh, cierra esa boca tuya —su rostro se contrae en preocupación y sus ojos en la oscuridad brillan con la luz del pasillo.

—Necesito que me escuches.

—Lo haré cuando sea el momento —Inglaterra calma su ansiedad con la voz tan suave que usaba durante las noches.

El teléfono de la inglesa suena y sale un segundo para atender una llamada en su teléfono y Carry se aproxima a entrar con rapidez. Le da un beso en la boca fugaz para evitar ser descubiertos por la europea, pero al momento que sus labios lo tocan, Alfred siente otra descarga de dolor en el pecho y los labios arder como si ácido hubiese caído sobre ellos. Un gemido sale de sus labios y con dificultad logra calmar el dolor.

—Debemos dejar de vernos. Esa mujer de ahí —sus ojos señalan la sombra que Inglaterra proyecta en el pasillo—… ella es a la que necesito.

—¿Es a la mujer que dejaste? —él asiente—. No puedes necesitarla si la dejaste.

—¿Jamás has amado a alguien con tanta fuerza? —ella asiente con una sonrisa melancólica—. Soy incapaz de dejarla ahora.

Charlotte entra a la habitación directo hacia él, haciendo que Carry se aleje de unos pasos. Alfred hace un espacio en su cama donde la bretona cabe perfectamente y se levanta a penas para atraerla hacia él en un abrazo nostálgico.

—Fui un idiota al dejarte ir. No sé en qué estaba pensando, pero sea lo que sea, por favor espero que lo olvides. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecen únicamente a ti —Alfred junta sus frentes—. Por favor, perdóname, mi hermosa Charlotte.

—No hay nada que debas decir ahora.

Alfred se acerca a ella para besarla con pasión y es en ese mismo momento que de nuevo el dolor se desvanece. Sus labios sienten descanso al ardor que había sentido cuando Carry lo besó.

—¿Entonces vuelves conmigo? —América pregunta con miedo en su voz.

—¿Alguna vez terminó lo nuestro?

* * *

Los médicos están en la habitación revisando a Alfred para poder darle finalmente el alta. Sus exámenes previos no arrojaron ninguna clase de resultado y todos han concordado que lo que le sucedió es algo terriblemente inexplicable para el mundo de la medicina. Charlotte le ha avisado que iría al baño a cambiarse por algo más formal mientras terminaban el chequeo y de paso acompañaba a Carry, agradeciéndole estar ahí cuando Estados Unidos se sintió mal.

Cierra con cuidado la puerta de acceso a los baños, deshaciéndose de sus vaqueros ajustados y rasgos, las zapatillas de deporte a blanco y negro así como de la blusa casual blanca. De la maleta saca una blusa color mostaza y una falda negra de lápiz que ha combinado con pantimedias oscuras y zapatos _stiletos_ del mismo color que su blusa. El clima afuera es fresca como una tarde de primavera lo permite. Frente al espejo no hay ningún rastro de la británica que entró. Ahora está lista para finalmente volver a Inglaterra.

—¿Charlotte? ¿Estás bien? —afuera suena la voz de Alfred.

—Sí, dame un segundo.

Inglaterra rebusca en su bolso, y justo en el fondo, un muñeco que representa perfectamente a Alfred reposa con unas cuantas agujas clavadas en distintas partes del cuerpo, especialmente en el pecho, donde los diversos calibres han causado los estragos anteriores en el norteamericano.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí, sí, sólo termino de acomodarme la blusa.

—Esperaré aquí.

Charlotte toma el muñeco y lo besa, extrayendo las agujas sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Sabe que el daño que hicieron no será de nuevo inducido, ya que han perdido toda clase de poder desde el momento en que Alfred decidió alejar a la mujer castaña. No es de su uso el vudú, pero pensó que dada la situación, era necesario. Agradece internamente aquél viaje a África en el que aprendió el arte. Combinado con unas cuantas de sus mañas, el asunto se había vuelto interesante y había terminado por cumplir la función: devolver a Alfred a sus brazos.

La inglesa toma la última aguja fuera del muñeco de mimbre y éste se deshace en un montón de cenizas que forman un corazón negruzco en su blanquecina mano. Las echa por la tubería para lavarse las manos y salir a donde Alfred ya le espera con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Juntos caminan hacia el auto que Charlotte ha rentado para uso propio.

—Debo regresar a Londres, ya he usado toda mi ropa.

—Volvamos a casa, Charlotte —Alfred deposita un beso en su cuello—. La ropa no nos será necesaria ahí —el norteamericano sugiere al oído de la inglesa.

Mientras Alfred conduce, la última aguja que Charlotte escondía en su bolso se deshace entre sus dedos.

* * *

 **Holi:') Espero que esto les haya gustado. Charlotte debe su nombre a la canción de Iron Maiden "** Charlotte the harlot **".**

 **Bye, bye~**


End file.
